


Matinal Poolside

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, bottom!henry, poolside play, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 这个视频的衍生作





	Matinal Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017.2.2

他的别墅有一个大泳池。

清晨他把餐桌搬到泳池边，餐前饮料还没喝完，就踢掉拖鞋扎进水里，还邀你共游。

你晃了晃你还绑着护具的腿。他游过来，吻了手指触碰你的膝盖：“有我在呢。”

你扶着椅子站起来，抬手把T恤脱掉，丢在他的手里。T恤一点一点被水浸湿，摊开来漂在水面。你坐在池沿，脚踩在他手臂上，他湿漉漉的手掌抚上来摸进短裤的裤筒。短裤里你什么都没穿，粗糙的指节按压你的大腿内侧，昨夜他唇舌留下的痕迹还在那里。

你抬起腿让他看到更多，他选择直接抽下裤腿让你全然赤裸，清晨微凉的空气和冰凉的瓷砖池沿刺激着你的皮肤，你轻轻颤栗，躺在了池边的地上。

他吮吸你的腿根，把昨夜的痕迹加深，又留下新的。你受伤的腿被小心地托起，解开护具，他倚在池边，埋头在你腿间，舌头舔到了囊袋下方，钻进了肉穴之中。那里刚刚被使用过，占有欲过强的男人，整晚都把阴茎放在你的后穴里，让你含着精液以及那根大家伙入睡。还在你耳边说，要把你给肏松了，让你没办法再去找别的男人。

可是你怎么能遂了他的意呢？在来到他的家前，你从彻夜的派对中离开，喝醉的你逢人就亲，笑着扑进陌生人的怀里，任他们把你的衣服解开，猥亵你的身体。整个夜晚你来者不拒，对所有人张开腿，每一根鸡巴你都细细品尝。拂晓时分，你浑身都是汗水与精液，同你的露水情人们告别，再一身倦意地按响他的门铃。

 

你被他舔得腰臀酥麻，灵巧又粗野的舌头把你再次舔开，他还恶质地啃咬你穴口的肌肉环，你委屈地啜泣，却未曾求饶，因为你想要的远比这多得多。

你想要什么呢？

他一次就塞入了三根手指，转动着叩寻你的敏感点，他熟知那个地方在哪，然而从不过多地抚慰，“坏孩子就要在老二上高潮”。

他像海妖一样把你拖进水中，你咯咯笑着，环着他的脖子和肩膀，在他的颈侧示威地咬了一口，继而深吸一口气，沉进水里，咬下他的短裤，含住你渴望的东西。

你把他含到了底，咕嘟咕嘟吐着气泡，半心半意地用舌头玩弄他。他无法忍受这样的敷衍，捏住你的鼻子狠狠往你嘴里送。你呛了一小口水，被他提着手臂拽上水面，他轻柔地抹掉你脸上的水珠，分开臀瓣入侵的动作却毫不留情。

你懒洋洋地挂在他身上，他用手臂和老二支撑着你，你们在水中浮沉，微凉的水被他的阴茎带入你的甬道，把你冻得哆嗦，撒娇地往他怀里蹭，柔软的胸脯抵着健硕的胸肌。他把你托高，咬住你的乳尖，在你的胸前留下了好几处痕迹，几天前那个狂欢的夜晚，你的双乳也被这样肆意揉捏啃舐，男人们吮吸你好像你是为他们哺乳的妈咪，香甜的乳汁属于所有人。

池水的包围让性爱的节奏变得缓慢，初阳渐渐升起，在你们身上缓缓流动。他拿来手机拍下你起伏着的样子，你在镜头下故作正经，但没几下就忍不住堆积起来的快感，动情地往后仰，要倒向水里。

他丢下手机接住你，抱着你一边抽送，一边移向浅水区，把你按在池边，你的背脊和腰臀都裸露在水面以上了，这正是他的目的，他掌掴你的翘屁股，同时用力肏着你，你不知廉耻地扭着屁股往那根大家伙上送，后穴贪婪地吞吃他，把今天的第一波精液榨出来。

他不能满足你，谁也不能。他的阴茎才刚抽出来，你就打了呼哨唤来Kal，对你的乖狗狗伏下身子露出被操开的穴口。

Kal在他的面前操了你，浓稠的狗精液把你的肚子填得更满，你舔着嘴唇，伸手去握住他已经度过不应期的性器。

“你要把我的泳池弄脏才罢休吗？”他恶狠狠地问你。

“是你先开始的。”你笑得无辜。

是的，那次泳池派对，是他在泳池里脱下了你的裤子，而你没有拒绝。


End file.
